Vital Signs Examination: Disaster or Fortune?
by Ricchi
Summary: Ujian praktikum pemeriksaan tanda vital bersama dengan dr. Tsunade yang terkenal killer gagal dilewati oleh Haruno Sakura. Tapi kenapa bisa sampai remedial dua kali! Berkah sih karena probandusnya tampan bin seksi. Tapi kalau gagal, ya tetap jadi bencana 'kan?/ 'Tanyakan saja pada probandusmu, dia yang memegang kendali, Haruno.' / AU, ada unsur medical-nya(?)/ Mind to RnR? ;3


_Cklek_.

Pintu ruang ujian _Objective Structure Clinical Examination_ (OSCE) atau ujian _clinical skill_ ditutup. Salah seorang peserta yang masih duduk di semester satu dengan rambut merah mudanya menghela napas. Rasanya jantungnya masih bermain trampolin bahkan saat ujiannya telah selesai. Ia tak tahu akan bagaimana hasilnya. Dirinya hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati semoga hasilnya bagus meski ia sendiri kurang yakin.

Sembilan pasang mata mengamatinya dengan tegang. Mereka menghujani Haruno Sakura—mahasiswa yang baru saja selesai ujian—dengan sebuah pertanyaan bermakna banyak baginya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menelan ludah gugup, perutnya masih terasa diaduk, "A-aku ... tidak tahu. Dokter Tsunade hanya diam saja tanpa memberikan komentar."

Kontan semua teman satu kelompoknya langsung memberikan ekspresi gugup. _Well_ , tidak semuanya sih karena beberapa sudah selesai ujian. Yang belum mendapat giliran memasang ekspresi _desperate_ mereka.

Hari ini kelompoknya, kelompok dua belas mendapat giliran untuk ujian praktik pemeriksaan tanda vital. Pemeriksaan tanda vital ini meliputi pemeriksaan nadi, napas, tekanan darah, dan suhu tubuh. Pemeriksaan tekanan darah yang menggunakan tensi air raksa bagian memasang manset dengan pas pada lengan atas pasien merupakan _critical point_ yang harus diperhatikan.

Masalahnya penguji mereka sekarang itu, dr. Senju Tsunade. Dokter cantik yang terkenal _killer_ -nya seantero kampus. Salah sedikit saja ... kau bisa dihentikan dan langsung disuruh keluar. Memang maksud beliau baik sih, tapi untuk _maba_ macam mereka, ini masih terlalu mengejutkan.

Perempuan yang kurang dari tiga bulan akan menginjak usia sembilan belas ini duduk lemas di salah satu kursi tempat menunggu. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih sibuk bertrampolin ria. Ia menghembuskan napas kencang.

"Tadi bagaimana, Jidat?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, teman satu kelasnya—juga teman baiknya dari sekolah menengah pertama—yang entah kapan sudah berada di sebelah Sakura. Ino adalah anggota dari kelompok tujuh.

"Sumpah, ya ... aku lemas. Grogi banget! Mana probandusnya 'hn' doang ..." Sakura mulai membuka sedikit ceritanya saat di dalam.

Probandus adalah seorang sukarelawan atau seseorang yang disuruh untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasien saat para mahasiswa melakukan ujian. Untuk pemeriksaan tanda vital ini Sakura bak ketiban durian runtuh. Probandusnya sangat tampan! Sayangnya pelit bicara dan justru membuat Sakura bertambah tegang.

"Ah, Jidat, aku yakin kalau itu kau sih pasti tidak remedial," Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan. Tentu saja Ino yakin betul kalau anak yang dari awal blok mendapat nilai akhir A terus tidak akan mungkin remedial. Ya, Sakura memang jenius dan tidak pernah remedial.

Sayangnya kata-kata Ino yang bermaksud menenangkan itu kurang manjur. Realita membuktikan seratus delapan puluh derajat adalah efek dari perkataan Ino. Sakura hanya mampu melongo nyaris tak percaya begitu melihat namanya masuk dalam _list_ orang-orang yang remedial keesokan harinya. Ah! Sudah ia duga! Ternyata arti dari diamnya dr. Senju itu tidak selalu berarti baik. Oke, semangat, Sakura. Kali ini ia pasti bisa melewati remedial jam satu siang nanti!

* * *

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Warning:** AU, **OOC** , typo(s), bahasa kurang baku, dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Vital Signs Examination: Disaster or Fortune?**

 **.**

* * *

"Selanjutnya, Haruno Sakura, ya?" suara petugas akademik mengalun menyaingi suara malaikat kematian.

Meski sudah lebih dari satu kali melakukan simulasi tapi rasa gugup itu masih saja ada. Malah terkadang menjadi-jadi. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia menenangkan dirinya.

 _Sakura,_ ganbarimasu _!_

Disambut dengan tatapan menusuk oleh dr. Tsunade, Sakura memberikan lembar penilaiannya dengan sedikit gugup. Udara dingin dari _air conditioner_ dalam ruang persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu luas membuatnya agak menggigil. Tentu saja ini membuat badannya semakin bergetar.

Sakura menatap mata oniks probandus yang kemarin. Dia malah salah fokus, kenapa jantungnya justru malah berdesir? Ini tidak boleh! Perempuan gulali itu berdeham pelan menutupi rasa gugupnya, "Selamat siang, Pak. Perkenalkan, nama saya Dokter Haruno Sakura yang saat ini bertugas. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan tanda vital yang bertujuan untuk mengetahui tanda vital pada tubuh Bapak juga sebagai data penunjang untuk membantu menegakkan diagnosis." Berhasil, jantungnya mulai tenang.

 _Informed consent_ yang ia lakukan belum selesai, ia kembali melanjutkan kicauannya, "Pemeriksaan tanda vital ini meliputi pemeriksaan nadi, napas, tekanan darah dan suhu tubuh. Nah, untuk alat-alatnya Bapak tidak perlu khawatir karena saya telah terbiasa menggunakannya. Segala sesuatu yang saya temukan dalam pemeriksaan ini juga akan saya jaga kerahasiaannya sesuai dengan kode etik kedokteran. Apakah Bapak bersedia?"

Pria yang nampak belum terlalu tua ini menatap datar lawan bicaranya, ia membalas, "Hn."

Senyuman manis Sakura berikan pada pria ini, "Nah, kalau begitu silakan berbaring dengan posisi yang senyaman mungkin, ya, Pak. Dan dimohon untuk melepas pakaiannya."

Sakura menelan _saliva_ -nya saat pria itu melepas pakaiannya dan memamerkan dada bidang serta otot-otot yang membentuk tubuhnya yang _oh so asdf_ itu. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

 _Kau 'kan sudah melihat tubuh indahnya kemarin, kenapa masih saja seperti ini, sih, Sakura?!_

Ia membatin, menampar pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menelusup ke dalam kepala mengganggu konsentrasi. Lagi pula ini 'kan sedang remedial! Ayo fokus!

Sakura mengambil termometer air raksa, dilihat lah di mana air raksanya berhenti. Rupanya masih di atas tiga puluh enam derajat. Ia pun menurunkan air raksanya dengan menghentakkan termometer tersebut beberapa kali. Nah, sekarang air raksanya sudah terletak di bawah angka tiga puluh lima derajat dan siap pakai.

"Bapak, sekarang saya akan mengukur suhu tubuh Bapak, ya. Mohon diangkat sedikit lengannya. Perm—" Gadis itu hendak meletakkan termometer pada ketiak probandus tapi kata-kata dr. Tsunade menghentikan pergerakannya.

"—Coba sini, saya ingin lihat termometernya," ucapnya tajam. Matanya masih setia mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura.

Cukup terkejut tapi tidak sampai membuat Sakura buyar atau patah semangat, ia pun memberikan termometer tersebut. Hening selama beberapa saat. Tanpa memberi komentar, wanita yang usianya sudah setengah abad tapi nampak awet muda itu mengembalikan termometernya.

Sakura melanjutkan pemeriksaannya, "Permisi, ya, Pak," cicitnya pelan. Ia meletakkan termometer itu pada ketiak probandus, kemudian memosisikan tangan kiri pria itu agar tidak membuat termometernya jatuh.

"Selanjutnya saya akan memeriksa nadi Bapak," Sakura menarik tangan kanan pria itu. Ya ampun tangannya benar-benar ... panjang. Jarinya juga panjang-panjang, kalau digenggam dengan tangan ini rasanya ... bagaimana ya?

Tuh 'kan. Dalam hati, Sakura mengucapkan serentetan sumpah serapah. Fokuuus! Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada arteri radialis atau sekitar pergelangan tangan bagian belakang. Nah, denyut nadinya ketemu. Ia mulai menghitung frekuensi nadinya per menit.

Alisnya mengernyit tajam. Probandus ini, selalu saja! Denyut nadinya selalu melewati batas normal! Masa ... seratus dua puluh per menit?! Normalnya 'kan hanya enam puluh sampai seratus! Tidak mau disembur dr. Tsunade akhirnya ia berbohong sedikit, "Frekuensi nadinya delapan puluh per menit, reguler dan kuat angkat."

"Bapak, sekarang napas seperti biasa, ya," perintah gadis itu sembari mengamati pergerakan dada bidang pria itu.

 _Glek_.

Bersandar pada dada sebidang itu kira-kira ... cukup. Apa dia mau remedial lagi?! Dalam hati Sakura menyesal sedikit, kenapa tidak dipegang saja, ya untuk mengukur frekuensi napasnya? 'Kan lumayan ... lumayan mengacaukan konsentrasi.

Lagi-lagi dahi Sakura membentuk lipatan. Frekuensi napasnya ... ada apa dengan pria ini, sih? Kenapa sampai dua puluh delapan per menit?! Normalnya 'kan enam belas sampai dua puluh! "Errr ... dua puluh dua per menit, ya. Dada juga tidak ada yang tertinggal saat bernapas."

Sakura kembali mengucapkan bualan manisnya. Dari pada digantung Tsunade- _sensei_ ... lebih baik bohong-bohong sedikit deh. Yang penting itu 'kan nanti, saat mengukur tekanan darahnya.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun tiba. Sakura membuka tensi air raksanya secara perlahan dan membuat tensi tersebut dalam posisi _on_ agar siap pakai. Ia menarik lengan panjang—juga berotot—milik pria itu lagi. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, probandus keren macam ini nemu di mana, sih?

Setelah menemukan nadi pada arteri brachialis, Sakura pun mulai memasang manset dengan hati-hati. Ia merekatkan mansetnya. "Terlalu kencang tidak, Pak?"

Gelengan dari kepala pria tampan berambut _raven_ itu merupakan respons atas pertanyaan Sakura. Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Sakura kembali berkutat dalam pemeriksaan tekanan darahnya. Ia mulai memompa tensinya dan mencari _systolic palpatoir_ sebagai patokan untuk menentukan sistol dan diastol pada pemeriksaan tekanan darah pria ini.

" _Systolic palpatoir_ -nya seratus ...," ucapnya pada dr. Tsunade, ia masih berkonsentrasi pada stetoskopnya untuk mendengarkan denyut nadi probandus tampan ini. Setelah menambah hasil dari _systolic palpatoir_ -nya dengan tiga puluh, ia mulai mencari sistol dan diastolnya. "Lalu sistol dan diastolnya seratus dua puluh per delapan puluh. Normal, ya, Pak."

Kini Sakura mengambil termometer yang sejak tadi masih bertengger pada ketiak Mas Probandus tampan. "Suhu tubuh Bapak tiga puluh tujuh derajat celcius. Normal, ya, Pak. Tidak terlalu rendah mau pun tinggi."

Sakura sangat merasakan lega karena tadi dr. Tsunade tidak ikut memegang arteri radialis saat perempuan itu sedang melakukan pemeriksaan tekanan darah. Teman-temannya banyak yang menjadi korban karena sang penguji itu ikut-ikutan memeriksa pasien hanya dengan menyentuh dan melihat tensi air raksa tersebut.

Lagi-lagi senyuman super manis Sakura layangkan pada probandus yang wajahnya bak papan itu, "Pemeriksaan ini telah selesai dan saya tidak menemukan adanya keanehan apa pun dalam pemeriksaan tanda vital pada tubuh Bapak. Bapak silakan duduk kembali dan mengenakan pakaiannya." Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Si probandus tadi menangkap tangan Sakura, ia menarik gadis itu hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal, "Frekuensi nadi dan napasku bukan seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, Sakura," bisiknya rendah dengan suara bariton yang _astaga_.

 _Glek_.

Jantung Sakura nyaris meninggalkan perutnya. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan probandus sialan itu. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, ya, Pak."

Setelahnya, Sakura langsung melarikan diri ke arah dr. Tsunade untuk meminta tandatangan lalu keluar secepat-cepatnya menyaingi angin dari ruangan tersebut. _Shannarooooo!_ Kenapa nasibnya begini, sih?!

"Terima kasih, ya, Dok! Pak, terima kasih juga!"

 _Blam_.

Pintu ditutup. Haruno Sakura telah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tsunade memandangi pria jenius—yang perlu ditanyakan kewarasannya—yang sedang memakai kembali pakaiannya itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak. "Bagaimana? Apa Haruno Sakura masih perlu remedial lagi?"

Pria itu menarik _smirk_ , "Hn. Kita sudah sepakat 'kan, _Sensei_?"

Dokter Tsunade menghela napas, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran pria ini! Serius deh. "Ya ampun, apa kau tidak tega dengannya, Uchiha- _sensei_? Dari percobaan pertama saja, kita tahu bahwa ia memiliki potensi yang bagus. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu mengikuti remedial ini."

Probandus gadungan tersebut hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu pergi ke luar ruangan dengan sikap tenangnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Haruno Sakura melaksanakan remedial keduanya. Jujur saja ia merasa sebagai orang terbodoh dalam angkatannya. Ya ampun ... ia takut kalau nilai akhir bloknya mendapatkan C atau bahkan D! Hanya karena gagal dalam ujian pemeriksaan tanda vital, astaga!

Remedial kedua yang ia laksanakan kemarin masih sama. Masih ditemani dengan probandus tampan tapi menyebalkan juga diuji oleh dr. Tsunade. Untung saja pada akhirnya ia lulus ujian pemeriksaan tanda vital ini! Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

Seperti biasa, probandus itu tidak berbicara banyak pada saat diperiksa. Ia juga tidak melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti yang dilakukannya pada saat remedial pertama. Ia bahkan meninggalkan ruang ujian lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Tsunade- _sensei_ dan Sakura.

Jadi lah waktu itu Sakura bertanya, kenapa dia bisa remedial. Kalian tahu apa kata beliau?

 _Sebenarnya kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sejak awal. Tanyakan saja pada probandusmu, dia yang memegang kendali, Haruno_.

Aneh sekali tidak sih?! Masa iya probandusnya yang memegang kendali? Dr. Senju Tsunade pasti bercanda. Maka dari itu Sakura tidak menganggap serius perkataan sang dokter. Ia menjalankan liburan satu bulannya dengan tenang meski terkadang suka kepikiran.

Kini saatnya memasuki blok baru. Hari pertama di semester dua~! Bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting yang perlu dipikirkan dari pada si Probandus?

"Wah, Jidat, ternyata kau gemukan, ya." Itu lah komentar Yamanaka Ino begitu melihat wujud Sakura lagi setelah hampir setengah bulan. _Yeah_ , wajar sih. Ino hanya sempat bermain beberapa kali dengan Sakura karena setelahnya ia dan keluarganya pergi liburan ke Cina.

"Kau tidak punya kaca, _Pig_? Kau sudah mirip dengan babi kembaranmu di Cina," balas Sakura pedas. Ia mengulum senyum puas.

Perempuan dengan rambut pirang itu berdecak kesal, "Sial. Sudah ah, lebih baik kau dengarkan gosip panas yang baru kudapat~!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa?" ia siap memasang telinga dan siap mendengarkan.

"Profesor Doktor Dokter Senju Tsunade _bla bla_ mengikuti konferensi di Belanda. Dia tidak jadi memegang posisi ketua sistem blok muskuloskeletal ini."

"Lalu?"

Senyuman licik namun menggelora terpatri pada wajah cantik Ino, "Nah. Ini berkahnya. Dia menyuruh temannya untuk menggantikannya. Kau tahu, dokter ini masih muda! Tampan lagi! Dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan S3-nya! Usianya baru dua puluh tujuh, astaga! Entah bagaimana bisa dia menyelesaikan pendidikan secepat itu."

Bicara soal tampan ... Sakura jadi teringat akan probandus itu. Perempuan itu hendak membuka mulutnya, ia ingin menceritakan secara lengkap soal probandusnya. " _Pig,_ probandus yang pas pemfis vital itu ... juga tampan 'kan? Seksi begitu ..."

Sontak ekspresi wajah Ino berubah. Sakura selama liburan ... kesambet apa? Gelak tawa memenuhi kelas mereka yang mulai ramai. "Ha ha ha! Bapak-bapak dengan alis tebal dan rambut cukur mangkok bergigi putih kinclong yang sangat baik itu ... kau bilang seksi? Astaga, Jidat! Aku tahu kalau aku keterlaluan, tapi kau seperti tersihir begitu."

Bingung. Benar-benar aneh. Sakura berusaha memikirkan kalau probandus bisa diganti kapan saja, bukan? Tapi masalahnya setelah kelompok tujuh itu kelompok dua belas langsung mendapat giliran. Tidak ada jeda waktu untuk mengganti probandusnya!

"Ah ... begitu ya," balas Sakura seadanya. Otaknya masih pusing memikirkan kejanggalan pada si probandus. Dari pada tambah pusing, lebih baik Sakura mengalihkan topik. "Omong-omong soal dokter yang kau bicarakan itu, memangnya kau sudah pernah lihat tampangnya?"

Ino malah tertawa lagi, "Kau itu lucu sekali sih, Sakura! Jelas-jelas kemarin beliau menguji kita bersama dengan Dokter Tsunade!"

...

Sakura semakin tidak paham. Selama tiga kali mengikuti ujian, dia hanya diuji oleh Dokter Tsunade seorang! Tidak ada dokter penguji lain selain Tsunade- _sensei_ di sana. Tak lama kemudian, suasana kelas yang tadinya menyaingi pasar langsung berubah sunyi tatkala sosok yang menghantui kepala Haruno Sakura memasuki ruangan.

" _Pig_ , tahu tidak? Itu probandusku kemarin ...," ujarnya setengah tidak percaya. Jantungnya bergemuruh berkali-kali lebih cepat.

Ino menghadiahi Sakura dengan lirikan tajam. Sahabatnya benar-benar _konslet_ karena kebanyakan tidur di rumah, kali, ya?

Pria tegap bin tampan itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya sampai ke tengah ruangan. Setelah meletakkan tas dan mencolok _flashdisk_ -nya dan menghubungkannya dengan infokus, ia buka suara. "Selamat pagi. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku yang menggantikan dr. Senju sebagai pemegang sistem muskuloskeletal ini." Oniksnya bergulir ke segala arah, begitu menemukan sosok berambut merah muda yang ekspresinya sangat terkejut bak mayat hidup, ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia kembali berujar, "Sebelum dimulai, apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Beberapa tangan mengacung pertanda ingin bertanya. Padahal Sasuke belum juga menjelaskan apa-apa, kenapa ada saja yang ingin bertanya?

"Selamat pagi, Dok. Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Karin. Saya ingin bertanya, apakah _Sensei_ sudah punya pacar? Atau istri mungkin?" Karin bertanya dengan wajah bersemburat merah, menyaingi warna rambutnya. Kemudian suasana kelas mendadak rusuh menyoraki Karin.

Dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab, "Belum ..."

Lalu wajah puluhan mahasiswi berubah air mukanya. Seolah menggambarkan bahwa mereka masih memiliki harapan. Pria muda dan tampan bin mapan mau dicari di mana lagi? Di balik papan?

"...Tapi aku punya calon istri."

Seketika atmosfer kelas langsung suram. Para mahasiswi itu langsung merasakan _brokoro_ ( _broken kokoro_ ).

Haruno Sakura pasti sedang berilusi sekarang. Entah maksud dokter ini apa tapi yang jelas ... kenapa dia menatap Sakura saat mengatakan 'calon istri'?! Lucu!

"Ada lagi?"

Teringat akan ucapan dr. Tsunade tempo hari, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangannya, "Selamat pagi, Dok," ia menekankan panggilannya pada pria itu. Perempuan itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan menusuk, "Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya ingin bertanya, kenapa saya bisa remedial sampai dua kali?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku? Ini bukan tanggungjawabku, Sakura," balasnya sok _cool_. Rupanya pria ini tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja memanggil nama kecil perempuan itu seenak jidatnya.

Sakura selalu membenci cara Sasuke menyebut nama kecilnya begitu. Bagai sebuah ekstasi, ucapannya itu memberikan candu yang buruk pada telinga dan hati perempuan itu. Ia benci, benar-benar benci. Namun, di sisi lain ... ia sendiri tak bisa lepas.

"Kemarin dr. Senju bilang kalau aku harus menanyakannya pada Anda. Anda lah yang memegang kendalinya."

Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi hanya menatap dan menyimak penuh konversasi yang tidak mereka mengerti ini. Mereka dirundungi perasaan kepo meski tidak begitu mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang, kau salah menghitung frekuensi nadi dan napasku."

Kedua alis perempuan itu nyaris menyatu. Ia belum mau kalah, "H-habis ... frekuensi nadi dan napas _Sensei_ selalu abnormal. Aku tak mungkin bilang pada Senju- _sensei_ , 'kan? Apa waktu itu Dokter kedinginan?"

Kalau saja dia bukan Uchiha, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah tertawa. Katanya apa tadi? Kedinginan?

"Hn. Frekuensi nadi dan napasku abnormal," tangkis pria yang beda usianya delapan tahun ini.

Ini semakin seru. Semua pasang mata mengekori gerak-gerik dosen baru mereka tatkala pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Haruno Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, meninggalkan jarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter pada wajah gugup Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sakura hanya mampu menelan _saliva_ -nya gugup, wajahnya mulai memanas dengan sensasi jantung yang ingin jatuh ke perut yang terasa dirubungi kepakan ratusan sayap kupu-kupu kecil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tidak, _Sensei_."

Kemudian bibir pria itu menyambangi telinga Sakura yang sudah memerah, "Cari jawabannya. Nanti malam akan kutagih," bisiknya pelan. Setelah itu ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baik, sudah cukup acara tanya jawabnya. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan ke pembahasan utama kita."

Rasanya ini masih tidak benar. Sakura menolak untuk menerimanya begitu saja. Ia pun kembali buka suara. "Mohon maaf, Dok. Saya masih ingin bertanya. Mungkin saya memang salah tapi ... kenapa Anda yang menjadi probandus saya?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus, Haruno. Pertanyaan ini akan mengantarkan pada jawaban dahsyat yang bersumber dari sang dosen. Jawaban yang akan membuat seisi kelas _speechless_ , bertambah potek, dan histeris. Sedangkan Sakura sudah dipastikan ...

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir kirinya, "Daripada kau menyentuh pria lain, bukankah lebih baik kau menyentuh calon suamimu sendiri?"

... pingsan di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

03/02/16 13:38:32 – 03/02/16 22:41

.

* * *

 **a/n:** Haaai! Kangen kalian X"DDD KOK RASANYA AKU MAU NYEMPLUNG(?) YA? Judulnya apa deh :")))) Waktu itu ada yang minta aku buat bikin kegajean yang lebih seru wkwk apakah ini sudah memenuhi permintaan? :"D terinspirasi pas aku ujian rehab medik, masa probandusnya ganteng, temenku modus. Lah besoknya pas aku yang ujian, probandusnya ganti jadi bapak-bapak ;_; /curhat.

Maaf banget yaa kalo fiksinya susah dimengerti :( aku udah seberusaha mungkin mempermudah penjelasannya supaya gampang dimengerti. Tapi kalo emang masih bingung ... jangan sungkan buat PM atau hubungin saya aja lewat sosial media, ya! :3

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampai sini :D berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? X)

.

.

* * *

.

 **omake**

 **.**

* * *

" Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau mau menggantikanku?" Senju Tsunade menyeruput _black coffee_ -nya. Ia akan mengikuti konferensi di Belanda sehingga sepertinya ia tak bisa memegang sistem untuk para mahasiswa semester dua. Jadi lah ia menghubungi anak dari teman kerabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jenius itu. Karena ia sendiri bingung, harus kepada siapa lagi ia meminta tolong. Lagi pula yang merekomendasikannya adalah ibu dari anak teman kerabatnya sendiri kok!

"Anda mengajar di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha 'kan?" lawan bicaranya malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Dalam hati Tsunade mengutuk bocah ini. Sial, kalau saja ia tidak perlu ... sudah dilempar kopi panas ini anak! "Benar. Jadi bagaimana, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, ia menunjukkannya pada Tsunade. "Anda lihat perempuan ini, 'kan? Biarkan aku yang mengujinya saat ujian OSCE nanti. Aku juga yang akan menjadi probandusnya. Kuharap Anda merahasiakan hal ini dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut."

Ini bukanlah permintaan melainkan perintah. Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal aneh macam ini? Sejujurnya, orangtuanya menjodohkannya dengan perempuan muda itu. Bayangkan, beda delapan tahun! Singkatnya, tujuan Sasuke adalah ingin mengenal perempuan itu lebih dekat. Sayang sekali, hal ini belum diketahui oleh perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Dia tak tahu kalau mereka akan dijodohkan. Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi juga Sakura akan tahu. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, Haruno.

Itu lah awal mula bagaimana Sasuke bisa menjadi probandus gadungan serta menjadi dosen pengganti di sana. Namun, sayangnya begitu hari H ... jantung pria itu tak bisa bohong. Sial, baru disentuh sedikit saja nyatanya ciri khas Uchiha-nya mulai pudar. Perempuan ini jauh dari yang Sasuke bayangkan. Mengamatinya dan mulai mengenalnya dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatnya mulai memiliki rasa yang lain terhadap perempuan anak semata wayang keluarga Haruno itu.

Jadi, sudah terjawab 'kan alasan di balik frekuensi nadi dan napas Uchiha Sasuke yang abnormal? _Well_ , berdoa saja semoga saja Haruno Sakura menemukan jawaban atas PR-nya itu, ya.

Pada akhirnya pemeriksaan tanda vital ini memang bencana bagi Sakura. Namun, dapat dilihat kalau kejadian ini mengandung sekian puluh persen keberuntungan juga, 'kan?


End file.
